unwritten
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Midori is writing in her notebook, but can't seem to write the questions she has in her head.


**Fandom: Midori no Hibi  
Title: unwritten.  
Pairing: Seiji + Midori  
Rating: G  
Description: Midori is writing in her notebook, but can****'****t seem to write the questions she has in her head.**

**Disclaimer: Yui doesn****'****t own Midori no Hibi. It****'****s just a very cute series that she wanted to write for.**

**unwritten.  
By miyamoto yui**

I wanted to write something more.

As I stared at Seiji's profile, I held the pencil firmly between my arms and hands. But they wouldn't move. I had so much to say and so much to write about, but I felt like I was paralyzed for the moment.

The tip of the pencil was almost too blunt by now, but I needed to write more. I always did this because I couldn't tell anyone about how I felt about anything. They thought it's shyness, but once you're used to being quiet, how could you possibly learn to say everything aloud? It wasn't something you learned easily, and I knew it would take a long time to overcome it, but when would that be? No matter how many times I opened my mouth to say something, there was always that lingering thought:

Who would want to hear what I had to say?

To some people, this may have been really silly to them. But to me, it meant the world's pressure.  
Words didn't come to me as fast as with some other people. I always had to think about something for a bit so that I could give an honest, solid answer. It was because I didn't like it when people gave abrupt answers that weren't given much thought, effort, or heart to them.

My arms and hands became a little tired. I put the pencil down and stared at my notebook.

I usually wrote about my day, but for some reason, I wanted to write a question. I crossed my arms over one another on the bed and turned to face Seiji's sleeping face again. I smiled and patted his cheek, still amazed by the idea that I was here.  
Here, in Seiji's room. The same boy I stared at for a long, long time, but never even opened my mouth to say a word to.

If he could have read my thoughts if he ever looked into my eyes…  
But I never allowed him to. I always glanced away when he even looked at my direction, maybe not noticing me at all.

I still wondered how I got here, but I didn't question it. I just hoped I was not bothering him too much.  
He said that it's been a little brighter since I'd come here, but I sometimes thought it's the loneliness that everyone felt deep down inside. Regardless, I was happy.

It's funny how life worked. I always wanted to be near him. I always wanted to see how it would be like to be with him, and even though it's not in circumstances that were 'normal", I got what I wished for. In a way, it was a selfish wish.  
Through this experience, I knew that wishes come true.

But what did this all mean? Where would it lead up to? The more time I spent with Seiji, the more I came to realize something that I wasn't prepared for. When you grow up, especially when you're in high school and you start to really understand why you like certain people, your first thought is to just be with them. You don't think about anything else. You don't care or even know what are the consequences or situations that arise because of being with this person. All you know is that if you confess to this person, whatever happens, happens. If they reject you, then it'll be a little painful, but you have to move on. However, if they liked you and you got together, then new things came into play.

As a child, you think that things will work out. They just had to. Everything had to turn out that way. At least, it had to turn out the way you wanted. That's what fairy tales are. Well, that's what I think they've always been. But as you grow up, you come to realize that things cannot be taken for granted like this. You can't always have everything. You have to give up something in order to get something else.  
That is the hardship that a lot of people don't see, especially at this age.

I didn't realize it either until I felt my mother crying. I didn't realize it until Kouta-kun asked Seiji to help me. I didn't realize it until I had that dream with Seiji being my own right hand. It was then that I realized that in order to be completely with Seiji in this way, I was giving up my own future. My own life.

And this gave a new dimension to the meaning of love for me. Did you have to totally give of yourself in order to be with the one you loved? I didn't realize how much I had always loved Seiji until I became his right-hand.

I didn't know the depth or the weight of it until this very moment.

Was I ready to give everything up? That was the question I couldn't come to write in my diary today.

I touched Seiji's cheek again with my small hand.

Some people would have loved to be where I was. They would have loved to live the way I had for these past few days. And I was just glad that Seiji was wonderful enough to accept all this.

As I thought he could. As I believed how kind he was.

I took out my hand and put my diary and pencil away. Then, I put my two hands on Seiji's cheek again.

I didn't know how long this would last, but thank you for letting me dream with you, Seiji. I still didn't know the answer to my own question, but thank you for letting me even having the chance to have this moment to think about it.

Leaning forward, I whispered lovingly into his ear, "I love you, Seiji."  
In his sleep, he mumbled, "How many times do you have to tell me, Midori?"

I was just even happy to have him say my name so intimately…

My eyes blinked and they immediately were filled with tears. They fell onto his cheek. I wiped them away as best as I could.

As I was about to kiss his cheek, a tear came out at the same time.  
Kissing my tear onto his cheek, I whispered even quieter, "For as long as I can, Seiji-kun."

As long as you'll let me tell you.

I never could say things at significant moments, and this was the very first thing I said at the most important of all times. That's why I told you over and over, Seiji.

I think that's the best thing I've learned about myself while being with you. But what did I learn about you? I found the reason why I loved you more than anyone else in the world.

You're so strong. You couldn't always say what you wanted, but you did as you pleased. Whatever was true to your heart. With all of your heart.

That's why…  
That's why I wanted to be with you so much.  
**  
Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note:** This anime always gives me a smile. As weird as it may seem at first, I've enjoyed it so far. It's very heartwarming and sweet. I've not felt this warm inside since I, My, Me Strawberry Eggs and Aa Megami-sama. (These are two titles that I REALLY like too. Hibiki-sensei. * drools *)  
Maybe the fic's a bit sappy, but I was going for the feel of the character and the story. I like Midori a lot because she's so multi-dimensional. She's not confined to being always the shy girl, but she's tough too. She and Seiji complement each other very well.  
**  
Wednesday, June 09, 2004  
**


End file.
